Little teary eyed and snotty nosed
by Rose Hitogoroshi
Summary: Just something for my lovely readers. Four times Rose cried. Two from childhood, two from era before timeskip, well atleast, before full timeskip. Curse words atleast in author notes. Can be thought as useless time waste or story worth thinking at. Read at your own expenses. I don't own characters used in here. Enjoy!
1. Once

Once

AN: Yeah, this is kind of reason why I haven't posted anything in here... It was a plot bunny I needed to catch, a stream of imagination that I needed to swim in, a tree of fantasy I watered. The bottom line of this is four times Rose cried when she was adult and can be viewed as her true backstory or just stories she dreamed. Hope you like these! Love, Rose Hitogoroshi.

Once upon time, a lovely little girl lived in small village. She was pretty sight with her brown hair usually gathered to two pigtails beside her head and blue eyes that shined with kindness and smarts above her age.

She was happy with her family consisting her mother and her father, both as lovely and kind as her. Man had short blond hair and blue eyes that she had inherted. He was tallest man on earth, to her, but in reality was only slightly taller than normal human male could be.

From her mother she had got her silky brown hair. She had lively emerald green eyes that to her were most beautiful pair of eyes in the world. She was too slightly taller than others women, which unfortunally were not probadly inherted by their only daughter.

But that was only probadly, but because her several illnessess, she would be fated to be slightly smaller than persons around her age. Later days girl would laugh at their beliefs and state that she was born to go against fate.

She was seen to skip in village more often than not, humming little tune as she mindlessly skipped, her eyes observing everybody that went past her. Everybody loved her like all children were in that town. Nobody were loathed or whispered about and if some of them got injured, random villagers would help them and nurse them before their parents came to pick them.

Unfortunally, since birth, she was diagnosed with multiply illness that while not lethal immediately, she was fated to eat medicine everyday rest of her life. But she was positive about it and didn't feel bad if she was told not to go outside so that her asthma wouldn't get worser or if she was told not to go too long walks as her fragile heart was in danger of heart attacks.

So her walk routine was around the small village, in immediate sight of adults and quick run back to her home.

Fencing area was strudy rock wall that seemingly caged everybody inside. Only one spot wasn't sealed and at there was ernomous wood doors that would be closed when sun had fallen, effectily sealing everybody inside defence and keeping those who wanted to harm this peaceful village outside.

It was at one of her walks that little girl noticed something strange at air. Everyone seemed to be waiting something, expecting like thief waited for his hangings, with fear yet stayed at peace.

She was confused of this, never had seen those familiar people so tense and sad. Always they had smiled at her when she walked by, but now they all gave her a pitying looks. Quite truthfully, it even made her little tense.

Shrugging her shoulders, girl continued her walk, not knowing it to be her last one in here.

She strolled around, seeing almost nobody as she got closer to to east where their only way out was. She tended to go there, to stare at wildlife just at her reach but after few minutes of admiring beauty of nature, she would grow bored and went back to her home, following exact same route as her way to there was.

But she felt uneasy at there. No children, no adult and no grannies that usually sitted by benches and talked about anything and everything that happened under the sun were at their places.

It looked empty and scary to her, not heartwarming and welcomming like it did at yesterday.

She stopped at gates, looking longingly at pretty meadow that opened just outside from her village. She had always wanted to see what outside of here was like, but like a good girl, she had obeyed her parents.

But today was different. Glancing behind her, she still couldn't catch head or tail of people living near this place, she sighed in try to relax herself before stepped on toe out from line.

Something crunched behind her and she freezed, fearing that she was already caught. But after nothing more was said or done, she dared to peak who was standing behind her only to sigh in relief when nobody was there.

Chuckling at her own silliness, she confiedently skipped out from her home town and for first time in her small time, explored outside world.

She was enjoining herself when somebody came to her. More like leader of some group that waited respectively behind him who to her looked very impressive with their shiny swords and equally shining eyes.

Man was big at stomach size and had too big grin to her liking, but as polite girl she was, she listened him speak. "Excuse me little gal, but do you know where is closest city?" His breath smelled like alcohol and lot of it, but she only slightly sniffled before answered to nice man.

"Closest town is just about mile to that way." She pointed to west where she was sure gates would be.

Man's eyes glemmed with unusual joy and he dipped his hat as thanks to small girl before turned around to leave her at her flower picking.

"Mister, are you and your friend travellers?" She shouted to him with curiousity, she has never seen so odd looking travellers.

Man frozed but turned around, laughing short snorts as he answered innocent girls innocent question. "Gal, we are bandits. Remember that!" He waved his hand at her, implying goodbyes as she rouse up and waved back at them with both her hands and clear voice as she said good bye to 'mr. bandit sir.'

She didn't see it but man was laughing evilly as he went towards unsuspecting village who would robbed next.

Girl went back to her flower picking and after two hours, she had gathered perfect bouquet to her mother that consisted of daisyes, wild orchids and other pretty flowers that she had found at meadow. Happily she skipped back to her home, feeling proud of her accomplishment.

She stopped at gate and listened.

Silence.

More carefully, she walked in, trying to get sight of shopkeepers or grannies or anybody.

Her travel was detinated to town square that usually was very busy during day. Now it looked deserted, but being small child she was, she didn't know about this word until many years later when asked to explain the scene.

"It was like everyone had died and bodies that were killed at outside where dragged inside." Her future self would tell, but now it looked to her that everybody were still sleeping.

Having enough of silence, she turned around and made her way back to her home.

As she came closer to house she lived, she smelled smoke in air. And burning flesh.

Her hard made bouquet dropped on dirt as she started walking towards her home. Her feet picked up pace after more smoke came from direction of her home until she was running, not caring if her heart would give out at any second.

She came sudden stop as she saw state of her home.

All of it was burning. Wooden roof, rock walls, windows, everything. Flames reached to sky as they ate away everything at their path, leaving nothing but destruction and flammable soot behind.

Her knees suddenly gave out, but she kept staring at inferno that was consuming her memories. Realization glinted in her eyes and she stood up.

"Mother!" She yelled, her eyes watering by close promixity of heat. She didn't know if her mother had gotten out.

Dreadful voice at back of her head said coldly that they both had died, but she denyed believing it.

They have, they must, they need to survive.

Tears streamming freely down from her eyes, she looked everywhere, trying to see if anybody could help.

"Help!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"Help me! Help! Fire! Fire!" She yelled in panic, but nobody came out. Nobody woke up, nobody unlocked their doors to come and help this little girl. Nobody lived.

Girl's mind raced. She was too feeble to go and help on her own, but something must be done.

Turning her head around quickally, her eyes caught the sight of bucket that was sitting few yards from her. Running to it as fast as she could with her tiny feet, she grabbed it and carried it closer to fire.

Sweat poured from her head as she carried heavy tin bucket full of silverish liquid that looked like soap water. It splashed to ground as she was too small to carry it properly but when she finally was close enough to feel how her blood boiled under her skin, she stopped.

Her lungs hurt and felt like they were as well in flames, and both from execerice and asthma, her breath wheezed. But she was determinted to help her parents, not caring or beliving that she would die because of her panic.

Forming a cup with her two hands, she took strange liguid from bucket and drizzled herself with it. She didn't dare to go soak herself in there and she couldn't lift it high enough to throw everything on her so she did third next best thing.

But as to mock her, she leaned too much on bucket and it falled, spilling it content to thirsty ground that allowed it to continue its travel to burning mess. Girl cried out from pain as her tiny body tumbled and she fell on hard ground that didn't welcome her warmly.

Her eyes widened as what she thought was water touched the flames and was set into fire. Flames were very pleassed of this new area they could eat and quickally climbed towards her, following stricly of gasoline that she foolishly had soaked in.

Stumbling switfly back to her feet, little girl ran towards town square. But she gave up and ended her sprint in coughing fit as her damaged lungs tried to get rid of toxic smoke she had breathed in.

Falling on her knees, she coughed until she felt better, but that was a lie.

She didn't feel better, she felt horrible.

She was so weak and useless that she couldn't even save her own father and mother.

'Stupid girl.' Voice from before sneered at her. 'It was stupid not to look inside that bucket and now look what you had done! You had dirtied yourself with gasoline and saving your parents now wouldn't be only stupid, but suicidal as well! Well done!' Voice said sarcastly to small girl who by now was sobbing.

She had let down everybody. Her parents, the nice villagers, her neighboars...

Little did she know, but those same persons were already dead. The group of bandits that she had given her home location had robbed everybody, raped the women and girls before killed them all. Fire that her home was in was the last place where all dead bodies of her dear villagers were laid before greedy flames ate away their tissue and burned their bones.

She stayed put, crying over all them and feeling gulity before hoof steps were heard. She didn't lift her head, not even when she heard person on horse drop down and walked to her, their metal clinking as their confident steps came closer and closer.

Suddenly she was lifted up. "Darling, what is wrong?" At familiar voice, girl opened slightly her eyes before attacked man with hug.

"Whoa, there little lady, don't topple me!" Man said, surprised of sudden hug.

She kept crying, hiding her face on his pants. Man patted her head akwardly, letting her cry for little while until her loud soabs quietend to smal hiccups until they were no more.

Slowly man crouched and took hold of her shoulders, trying to look at her eyes as he asked gently from her. "What is wrong?"

Tears quietly streammed from her eyes, they were wiped away by man before she stutered out. "T-they are dead."

Man raised his eyebrow in confusion and asked even more tenderly, trying to pry more info from obliviously disstress girl. "Who are dead, darling? Who are you talking about?"

Snot was flowing from her nose aswell, making her get his pity points as she whispered, not wanting to anybody hear the truth. "Mommy and daddy. They are dead. They are dead!" She howled once again and cried even more, getting immediately petted and hugged by man.

"Oh darling, don't cry. It's alright, shhh, uncle Jim is here, no need to cry..." Man shushed hysterical girl who couldn't do more than cry.

Sun was fazing in and out, its last golden rays barely reaching man and girl when girl finally stopped her nonstop crying.

Man, taking this as she was done, tried to say more comforting words until realized that girl had exhausted herself to brink and had fallen asleep at his shoulder.

Smiling sadly at his new child, he gathered her small body and fitted her in his arms, walking rowards house that he knew his sister and brother in law lived. He was shocked at sight. Only blackned stones stayed, those and black bones that littered burned ground. There was too many bones just for two adults so he quessed everybody in the villagers were burned at here.

Well, he looked down at girl who's traumatized mind was at better place, at least he hoped she was, almost everybody.

He laid small girl down next to not burn house and searched around for awhile. Some structure was still up, but all doors were compleatly gone.

Behind one corner where one skeleton was throwed, he saw something shiny at their finger. Body was mostly burn, but metallic ring at their left ringfinger was magically untouched by flames due their position of face towards corner.

Head of skeleton was placed so that it looked at ring, being this dead humans last sight before they were cremited. Gently taking ring, Jim gasped as he reconigezed his sister's wedding ring anywhere.

She had showed it off when she had just gotten it, making it almost impossible for him to forget rings carvings that located under band.

With shaking hands, he turned rign enough to confirm his suspicous. Closing his eyes, he formed fist around ring, promissing to his dead sister to take good care of both her child and ring.

Feeling too sick to continue his examination, he walked briskly back to small child that was still sleeping. Collecting her gently off from ground, he walked back to his horse that had patiently waited for its master back.

He woke girl up with gentle shakes. She woke up after couple shakes and he told that they would need to get out. She would live with him until something else was decided, he told which was fine by girl.

Setting girl safetly at back of horse, he jumped behind her and started rising slow pace out from dead town that 8 hours before had met their destiny.

Girl glanced backwards and saw still smoking remains of her house, red sun at background colouring sky with oranges, pinks and reds.

Tears flowed from her eyes once again as she watched at artistic painting of town she had received life and where her parents had ultimately died.

Man behind her smiled sadly, but switched his position quickally to make sure that his hard on wasn't noticed by young girl who just lost her parents. He couldn't help it but feel aroused at her pathetic state.

He always had slightly sick mind when subject of sex was in question.

He prefred struggling more than romantism.

Tear streamed, horror striken faces made him feel more happy than married life would ever make him be, that was why he was still single.

And now, he would have traumatized little girl who was in shock and would more likely give him free hands over her than any hooker would.

Oh, how awfully good it sounded to him!

He licked his dry lips and watched as girl went back sleeping, leaning her small back towards his broad chest.

Oh, he would burn in hell but until that day, he would enjoy every second of his life.

AN: Second one will be named Twice and I will post it today as I will do to all four chapters of this. This is Rose, signing out!


	2. Twice

Twice

AN: Second chapter where we see Rose shed tears. I feel like it is my responsibility to tell you that these stories aren't that important, I just felt need to show you guys why I'm not here that often anymore, like one would do to their mother after they are caught doing things thay aren't supposed to do. To show I wasn't just sleeping, which would be great, I willpost these small stories to your pleassure. Love, Rose Hitogoroshi.

Twice upon time Rose had been wrong. First at those bandits, who later killed her parents and her uncle Jim, who would use her like slave. She thought that he would keep her safe, loved and treassured like she had been back at her village, but she was proven wrong.

Week after tragical incident, she woke up with him staring at her with unusually large and evil smile on his face. She had asked was there something he wanted, which to her shock was answered with two words she never thought off hearing to come out from his mouth. "Your body."

She was shocked and confused, what would he want with her body? He had attacked her, tied her up and... taken her innocence.

It was extremely painful for girl that had just reached age of six, but he liked it.

He liked her screams, he loved her pain. He adored her fear.

After his sick dreams were fullfilled, she was left there, dirtied and used like common slut. He laughed at her state, how she looked like slut and one day would act like one too. She just cried.

It was almost two years later, she would have her birtday in this week and week after that was the second anniversy of death of her mother and father.

Every morning, before sun could shine and moon was above horizant, she would wake up and start her day. First was feeding herself, she had quickally learned this skill after she realized nobody else would do it for her, and then she would wake up other prisoners.

Girls of different age, some as young as she was when she came to this horror manor, some older than her mother was, were all lined and chained up to little stall like places to pole where they could be walked out like dogs.

These girls would help her with things she couldn't do like cooking and cleaning dangerous and high places like crystal lamps that this manor got so high up that you would need steps just to lower them down. Jim had given her reignes over them, she could command them to do things she was unable or other ways disqualifyied like acting as his girlfriend when his parents came to visit them.

She loved her grandparents. Silly gradfather could get her smile everytime and motherly grandmother gave her advices that while seemed be spouted mostly from her fragile mind that could barely remember her granddaughters name, tended to have calming effect over her.

If she was having rough night, and I can tell you, those came often, she would remimze one of her sentances and she would be back at time, sipping tea with gradmother and grandfather, listening them rambble on and on about news that circulaited world ten years back. Her mind would be distracted from awfull monster and she would hear them talk forever in her head, their soft yet wise voices giving them their own opinion of things.

Her mind had become unbreakable by this, nothing would make her cry anymore, no matter what her uncle tried on her. His frustation was showing too.

More and more young girl were transported to mansion, to become his toys, only to be thrown away after he gets bored with them. Most often than not, it was because they didn't look like his dear Rose.

She had grown to be his obsession. She was his first time with young girl and by looks of it, her expreciouns were ones he wanted to see.

Her blue eyes needed to be full of tears and fear. Her brown hair needed to be one pulled and pushed. Her fragile body needed to be one raped and tortured. But as she had grown this barricade where she could slip anytime she wanted, he would never again see her fear filled eyes.

She had grown used to it, days working hard, nights raped. It was almost comforting to know what would happen next. Rinse and repeat. But she didn't mind if she was used as cumdump.

As long as he kept doing things with her, others would be saved from far worser. It was day before her birthday when next thing that happened in her life, changed all.

Her uncle was having meeting with somebody named Doflamingo. She didn't know anything about him, she had quessed he was some kind business partner with that sicko, so she didn't think anything big about it when she was summoned during this meeting.

Quietly, she walked up from stairs that she had cleaned when three other girls were doing other chores and greeted at Jessie, who was six years older than her, with smallest smile and nod before continued to walk towards golden door where two men would sit if they had meeting.

Her size too small dress climbed up again but with practiced ease, she flattned it again so she looked formal enough to step inside room. Twice she knocked to cold door and waited for her uncle's call which came few seconds later.

Opening door, she stepped in so silently that you could barely hear her steps before closed behind her with small click.

"Come here, Rose." At his command, she walked elegantly to him, stopping right before her toes would cross imaginary line that came from out from his desk.

"Turn around darling and let mister Doflamingo see your pretty face." Obeying like robot, she twirled and saw odd looking male.

His hair was blond and chopped short, reminding her distantly of her own father. His glasses had bright orange lenses, but his colour of eyes was lost to her. He had pink, very fluffy looking feather jacket that in some distant way reminded flamingo. White shirt with red and orange flames and yellow pink colored camouflag print made odd outfit for odd man like him.

His legs weren't fully covered by his pants, which revalved her his leg hair that was probadly worst case of leg hair she would ever be forced to see. His grin was big, like cat who ate canary. Or like Chesire cat's grin from this new fairytale book she had heard and readed shortly. Alice in the Wonderland, she believed it's name was.

"Well, well. Aren't you small little girl?" She would normal scowl at this, she didn't hate her height. If it was mocked then yes, but kept her poker face on, not even glancing at him.

He chuckled, handsome and rich like his voice, before stood up in his full height and walked towards Rose.

He was tall. Like mountain tall to her. She barely even reached to his hips, ain't that depressing.

He walked around her, his legs bending slightly so his walk looked like drunken tiptoying to her, his lenses not given anything yet she still felt throughly examined when he finally spoke again, his voice amused of something. "A bit of young isn't she, Jim?"

Her uncle chuckled shortly. "Well, you gotta get them young, otherways they would be no good in long run. Isn't that right, darling?" Minisclue goosegumps rose from her skin and she almost shivered but stayed silent, blue flame of hatred shinning in her eyes.

Something leather like snapped on her bare back, most likely his belt as she felt metal spike bit on to her soft skin. Her posture straightened but she didn't say anything. Breathed little more audiably but after that said in her monotone voice that always came when he forced her to talk. "You're right, uncle." Jim was pleassed of these and had turned around to talk with his business partner. But she turned around at him, having something more to say.

"You have to have six year olds so you that you can rape them and abuse them. You have to take me, your young niece, and rape her before make her as your slave! But I will no more be under you! You will die, uncle and I will make sure that it will be me who laughs at your fear. I will drive melting metal down your throath and choke you until you will beg for me to stop! I will..." More she couldn't say as she was slapped. Her weak body slammed to ground as Jim was breathing hard, looking mad about her insolenses.

She couldn't see it, but man behind her was smilling even larger smile at her proclamitation, noting in his head to watch out at her if she would fullfill her promise.

"You bitch!" Jim barked out at her, his face red from both embarrsment and anger.

"You will not get any food tonight!" Rose almost snorted from her position at floor, what food? Only she only feeded herself so for him to say she wouldn't get any food was a laugh to her. He saw her sarcasm and evil glint entered his eyes as large smile crept on his face.

"And say to that lot of servant that we are going to town. My boys had got agitaited from only hearing of you darling, and not seeing you..."

Her eyes widened. She knew what he ment by those 'boys'. A group of sickos like him, who gathered in groups to rape and torture woman and children.

Most of mansions servants came from there, well those who survived atleast.

As loathing as it was to say, she had gotten easy by him just picking her up before he did anything to her. From tales that she sometimes listened from girls, they were kidnapped or selled to them before were sended to those disgusting auctions where they barely survived with mind intact.

Since year of bravery, she trully feared from her safety and gulped silently, but her uncle saw it. His grin was now ear-to-ear before he commanded again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get up and get yourself ready, we will leave in a hour." She stood up mechanically, bowed to him and walked out from luxarious room.

She walked down stairs, not hearing or seeing Jessie's question and kept walking with blank face until had travelled to kitchen where last two were bustling around.

She didn't quite hear herself inform their travel, nor did she feel their symphatetic hugs as they understood her plight. They patted and petted her head, trying to lure her personality out, but it was buried too deep down inside her shell to hear any calls, concerned or others.

She positioned herself to her window, after kind women that were older than her promissed to do her chores too, and looked to outside, feeling like a child again.

She could only watch at beautiful nature that glimmered in sun, faint smell of flowers that bloomed at garden reaching her nose only barely.

She saw blond man from before walk out from her prison and watched his back as he walked freelly in world that seemingly was forever taken from her.

As if he had felt her staring, he turned around and immediately she felt like she was caught. Small blush appered on her cheeks, she had not felt this stared for awhile, it felt odd to her.

But she didn't dodge his gaze, not even when one of girls came and informed that her doomed travel was ready.

They watched at each other, weighting each others bravery until man laughed. He nodded smally to her, his grin big, and continued his trek to carriadge that was awaiting him, mysteriously serious faced man as driver. His hair was black like his sun glasses, and he wore gray jacket that reached to his knees.

Blond man climbed into it, how he fitted inside with his height was a mystery, and soon his carriadge moved out from yard.

She watched them go, grin on her face as big as man's.

She didn't know why, but for some reason she got a feeling that she would see him shortly in better time. That made her happy. If she got such a strong feeling, she was sure that better times were just around the corner.

Next hours went like blur to her.

There was nothing she could remember before auction other than heavy feeling at her stomach and nothing at their way back. She just remembered pain, pain and evil voices that had powerful grip and ways to make her cry harder than she ever thought was possible.

She couldn't remember what happened when they were back, she was probadly carried to her bed.

Her next memory during that week was waking up from her bed, feeling too used and too pained to even shout for help. So she kept staring at her roof, gathering her courage before moved millimeter from her bed.

Pain shot in her body, but she gritted her teeth and continued her mission of getting out from her bed. After hour of pain and millimeter by millimeter of moving, she was finally out and standing.

Walking stifly and bitting her tongue so much that it bleeded, she putted her clothes on and limped out from her room, every cell in her screamming in pain.

But stuborn as she was, she was forced to take long breaks during her limping to kitchen, her asthma making her sound like dying person. Sweat gathered on her forhead but she kept going, not listening advices her mind shouted at her, like that she should be back at bed and not adventuring these halls.

'Fuck off.' She would grumble venomously at it and little by little, she felt her mind grow foggy enough that she couldn't hear anything anymore from annoying voice.

By miracle, she did finally come to empty kitchen. Her breaths came in short bursts, her head felt like after explosion but she was overjoyed.

Barely reaching the table before she falled, she took hold of chair and continued to oven at other side. Or tried, as she finaly did fall on the dirty rock floor, the seat she was leaning against tumbling with her.

She cried out, sounding like kittens meow, but sucked it up before tears could form in her eyes. She will not cry over herself or anybody anymore. She refused!

Too many times she had witnessed the pain only get worse and at last night she had experienced it herself.

She denied herself to feel sadness, she would not succumb on that trivial thing anymore. Pity she couldn't stand, it was just another form of sadness and guilty equalled to sadness so she locked those things behind strudy metal bars. No more tears will be shed by her eyes, she promissed. No more of nonsense bullshit that she couldn't do it would be said from her lips.

She clossed her eyes and imagine the reason for her pain before her eyes. His eyes were closed and his breathing was stedy.

Slowly surrounding cleared, showing that he was sleeping in his bed. A figure that looked a lot like her appeared above his sleeping body, in her hands a kettle full of bubbling water.

She would opened his mouth, taking care that he wouldn't wake up and slightly turned her hand so that liquid would come with steady stream from kettle, going down from her uncle's throath.

He would wake up and try struggling but water that was scalding hot water would drop on him, making him go blind as it landed on his face.

As he was blindly struggling, she would snatch a string from somewhere and chocke him with it. His hands would try to get rid of his strangler and string but as he had become blind, he only flailed around.

Figure with her looks would grin psychotically as she would let him go, alkowing him breath again. A knife would appear in her hand, twinkling in moon light and looking deliciously beautiful to her.

Figure woul raise it up and slash blind man with it, getting more and more pained scream everytime bloodstained metal would slip on his skin. His blood would stain his bed, bleeding trough matress and bed cloath and at same time dirtying girl, but she would laugh.

Laugh at his misery and pain, laugh at his gurgled screams after she slashed his neck, laugh at everything.

Her uncle would give his last breath under her, but she would keep slicing him. She would only give up her dicying after sun came out and would smile prodly at her art.

Rose smiled largely in real world, pleassed and satisfied with her fantasy.

She was now relaxed and couldn't feel the pain anymore, so she stood up. Pain had subsided to only dull throb but that felt like heaven compared earlier sensation.

Slowly, she lifted chair back up and pushed it back to its places besides table.

Smile on her face never weakned as she walked around, searching for her servant friends. When founding none, she shrugged and went nack to her room, giggling manically and plotting her uncle's demise before she fell asleep her mind now filled with blood and screams of him.

Her birthday came next day and she felt absolutelly fabulous today. Humming a bit, she did her chores effectly before went to kitchen. One drawer was opened and metal blades at there were revalved to eight year old girl who laughed slightly at sight.

Picking the one with best handle, she took also meter of rope, candle, box of matches and ice cream scoop. Tiptoying to his bedroom, she litted her candle and stepped inside, her teeth glemming in warm flame that once had killed her parents.

She approached his body with stelth and laid her candle on his night table. Before that would burn out man would be dead.

Thought of death made her feel giddy and excited. She would remember this as her best accomplishment and if she would get childrens, she would tell her tale to them.

Marriadge. It was the only thing that she still believed to be purely from love. Only through marriadge did children trully born, not through one night stands. They were passionet moments and couldn't make something like baby come out of it.

These were her beliefs, but they would shown false during her many adoptions. It would be also during those weeks that she would lost respect on marriadge and would come realize that there was no marriadges, only contracts. But that was her future self's problems. Now she had a man that needed to be punished.

She looked at man with large smile on her face after she had tied him tightly in her rope. She had made sure that he couldn't shake them off or brake them, making him helpless under her hands.

Man suddenly woke up in pain as she had slapped him. Disortied, he tried to see what was going on but when he saw his niece, he froze.

She had impossible huge grin on her face, like if she had found his fearfully eyes amusing which she did.

"Hello uncle, did you sleep well?" She asked quietly, her bloodlust overpowering her voice.

Jim looked in his panic at himself, only to find him neatly packed like ham during christmas. He tried to say something, but all that came was inchorent noise, like if he was chocking in his own saliva. Her grin was impossible wide when he looked at her once more.

"Do you like it? It was hard to put that numbing poison to your food when you're in pains. Yes, the same exact numbing potion that you used on us was now used on yourself. Ironic isn't it?" She whispered to his ear, not because she didn't want to alert others but to make grander effect and by look of his wide eyes, she had out done herself.

Chuckling to herself, she revalved her knife, its blade twinkling in right angle. Man's eyes widened even more when he saw it and they almost bulged out when blade slowly decented on his skin.

"First" Rose said to herself, her eyes glinting dangerously as she smiled her to be pernemante smile. "Draw your cut lines."

Her blade danced over his skin, making him regret that he slept naked. Like she said, angry red lines were carved into his skin, deep enough to make him whimper but shallow enough that he wouldn't die from bloodloss. It looked like he was bitten by many animals, their teeth marks decoraiting his body for now on.

"Then make your jacket." Her hands shaked slightly, her tongue out as she concenrated on taking her uncle's skin without damaging his muscle or skin itself.

He felt only something that could be described as stabbing when her hands slipped and his muscles were distroied one by one. She would curse slightly when her blade would rip skin open but smiled through all her operation.

"Then take buttons from your tool box." Scoop was warmed over small flame, blackening its metal as her eyes met with her uncle's.

Madness had taken her, Jim thought with fear. Compleat and utter madness.

No longer he hoped for his rescurer to come quicker, he was doomed from his actions against this girl. He only hoped that he would die quicker.

Thinking that scoop was ready, Rose quickally mounted her uncle and slipped it into his eyehole.

Skin sizzled against hot metal, making him cry out a weak yell for his pain. Scoop was twisted, cutting his connection to eye, before it was pulled out with sicknening plop.

Rose grinded at blue eye that stared at her without seeing her. Her pleassure and exitment from doing this was overwhelming her senses which made her hastly drop eyeball to floor and vigorously attack his right one with her scoop.

His yells gained volume as his eye was gouged out with cold metal by his crazed niece.

This time scoop was twisted with too much power as when she took it away, she saw that his eye was in different position that it was supposed to be. Biological cover over right eye was damaged, letting white goo flow from it.

She watched at it with wide eyes and even wider grin, never had she seen something as beautiful as this. No, beautiful would be a poor word to describe it.

Magnificent, amazing, masterpiece even divine were too ugly to define what she saw.

"Absolutely marvelous." She whispered to herself, forgetting that her uncle was still there, bawling at his pain.

When he started trashing around, she woke up from her daze and slapped at him. "Quiet you slut! I'm not done with you!"

Broad grin settled on her face, remembing how he had said exactly same thing to her not two days ago. He stopped for awhile but when her blade again touched him, he continued his sifting, trying to get her off.

"Hey, stop it!" She shouted as candle that she had put on his night table tumbled to his fluffy carpet which caught fire quickally.

She jumped away from fire and watched as it climbed to his bed sheets. From there it jumped to bed curtains and from there it went to walls, consuming everything on its way.

Red and yellow flames licked Jim's form, his screams starting again.

She ran away.

Taking his briefcase where she knew was next days payment, she ran out from mansion that for two years was her home and prison.

Only stopping when she was outside, she breathed hard, trying to catch her breath when she remembered all those girls at basement. Her heart battled weakly against her mind in whatever or not she should save and losed it.

Her grin was big and her eyes were moist as she watched whole house get caught in fire, its heat tansferring to her.

Small crystals dripped from her eyes as she finally realised that she was free. Free from him.

"Free. Free! I'm free!" She repeated, laughing to high black sky at her happiness.

She stood there, crying and laughing until fire had burned everything down and stars dulled and pale moon was looming over horizant.

Only then did she move out from yard, opened gates and walked towards her new life, not once looking back at mansion that had appeared in her nightmares too many times to count.

AN: So Rose became psycho she is. Hope this entertained even smally at you. Next chapter is called Thrice. This is Rose, signing out!


	3. Thrice

Thrice

AN:Third crying fic... Why I did these, you might ask. I don't know. That's all. Love, Rose Hitogoroshi.

Thrice Rose had been this panicked. One was when she was child, when she found out her real parents were dead, and second was when she had found out that insted of bodies she thought she had packed, she had bags full of pineapples.

Fortunally before they had moved out from port, she had catched up with her bags and returned them to their rightful owner. Owner was so greateful of this that they gave free pass to crash in their home if she and her friend needed it. It was a good place to relax after stressful year. But now it was because one small object she had apperantly lost.

"Where the fuck are you?" She shouted in her rage to empty room, which fortunally to her didn't answer back like that one time.

Messy would be underestamet of year when somebody thought of describing her room. Fight arena or explosion site would be better.

Half of things that she owned were either broken to millions of pieces or throwed out from her open door.

Reason of this disaster was standing at middle of room, wood and metal littering around her. Her shaggy hair shooting to everywhere as she tried to tame it with her right hand, her left one holding her knife that she had used to tear apart her proprety.

She was frowning at walls around her, her usual smirk disappeared right after she found her object to be missing.

"Where is my rings?" She wondered to herself quietly, not wanting other persons in ship to hear her dilemma. Especially one of them needed to stay in dark until she found one of her rings again.

"Have you lost something?" Speak of devil and he shall appear, she grumbled in her mind as she heard his argont voice behind her back. "Nah, just got a feeling to break every single thing that I own for fun." She answered him sarcastly as she turned around to look at him. He was leizurelly leaning against her doorway, his metallic hand resting over another as he watched at her with amused eyes.

"And those things" He indicaited furniture behind him with backward nod. "are for?" "Fire that this damned ship will hold if I don't find my things soon." She continued his question as her answer which made him lift one of his non-existing eyebrows, his corner of lip lifting up to give him boyish smile that in different mind state, would have made her melt inside. As it was though, it only got her even more agitaited.

"And thing that you had lost this time is?" He ended with question that she really didn't want to reply now. "Not is, are very special to me, but I don't think asshole like you could understand how special they are." She said through her gritted teeth, turning her back to him so that she wouldn't see him.

He would just mockingly smile at her and say something stupid anyways. Insted of that, she didn't see his hurt face.

He thought that they could tell each other every little thing, secret or other. For goodness sake, they were engaged and had given rings to each other a year ago! What was so important that even her groom couldn't be told about it? Was those things so special that she had lost so important? Or was it something that she shamed to tell him?

Wild ideas spinned in his head, ranging from another man as her husband to fluffy dress that she would rather die than to be caught owning one. Imaginary him waved his hand around, getting rid of those ideas when he suddenly got a plan.

He would offer to help her and when she or him found them, he would know for sure what she was hiding from him! Briliant, even if he said so himself.

During his thoughts, Rose had sensed that he was still behind her, silent like rock

"Did you have a reason to talk with me or why are you still there, Kidd?" Her annoyed voice snapped him back to reality where his bride-to-be was impatiently tapping her foot to floor as she stared at him, expecting him to speak.

"Ah yes. I came here with a reason, but that could wait for awhile. Would you like me to help you out? It would be better that I tell my thing after you're not so focused in your search." She had grimazed during his talk, which had made him tell rest of sentance. He had heavily calculated that her curious side would be interested with his unspoken question, she had tendensy to this in certain times

He was right, her child side, one that she had surpressed when she was seven, would sometimes peak her small head and telled her to investigate this that she would normally let be. And it happened to like at his mysterious reason that needed her to focus solely at him. She turned around, rubbing her left temple as she sighed.

"Alright." She finally agreeded, which made man before her step inside her room with wide and cocky grin.

"So what are we looking for?" She glanced at him, weighting whatever or not she should tell him that she had lost her engagement ring. Sighing again, she faced wall ahed of him and said her small describtion of her ring.

"Just shout at me if you see something golden." He rolled his eyes, he quessed she didn't want to tell much of the item but to say only to look for golden things was little too plain for his taste.

"Well thanks. You just love to make things harder for everybody." He said sarcastly but only got wide, perverted smile back.

"No, I love to make men things harden." She dropped her head again, rest of her body lifted up and wiggling as she looked underneath her bed. 'Yep, now I remember why she would be wonderful fuck.' He thought as he watched her ass turn from one side to another, tempting him to grab it.

Hidden from his view, her face was back to its smirk. She loved when she was noticed, especially if it was because of her body. The feeling of one undressing you with their eyes made her feel even more excited than when she killed somebody, one of reasons why she only every now and then would murder somebody but would wear revalving outfits everyday.

It gave her confience boosts when she saw somebody give her oogle eyes. It was a form of foreplay to her actually, the only one that she would truthfully say love to do everytime before getting down to business. Suddenly she lifted her head up again and grineded at her groom.

"Didn't you say that you would help me find my things and not to oogle at my ass?" He blushed very, very lightly. So lightly that if you didn't know him, you wouldn't notice it. But she did, and boy did it make her feel good!

They worked for a hour, Kidd occacionally lifting something up and asking if this was what she kooked only to get negative answer everytime from black haired girl.

Suddenly, Rose slumped on her matress, seemingly losing all her body's energy

"It's no use. They are alredy lost or stolen by someone." She said, aknowledging her defeat of this matter. Kidd stopped when she said and turned to look at her.

"Rose?" He asked tenderly, but she didn't seem to hear him. Her hair was mostly obscuring him from her face, but tell tale sniffling was heard underneath black mess of hair.

"It was from mama and papa." She finally could sniffle out, her voice wavering as she told him this. "I-it was only thing I-I had from them. A-all the o-other things were burned by those b-bandits." She stutered as her mind went back to day when she was just six and saw her house burned to ground.

Kidd sat next to her, not knowing at first what to do with her, but settled in patting her back as reassuringly. Her sniffles turned to hiccup as she continued. "It was *sniffle* their own *sniffle* engagement ring. Mama always said *sniffle* that I *hiccup* could wear it after I got my *hiccup* own man, so I waited *hiccup* and waited for someone that I *sniffle* would call mine. When I saw *sniffle* your engagement ring *hiccup* that you gave to *sniffle* me, I went and *gasp* looked from her ring *sniffle*. But now it's gone with your ring!"

She finally letted it all out and cried on to her knees, avoiding his loathing gaze that surely already had judged her as a bad person that she was. But to her surprise, his arms envlopped her and brought her closer to his bare chest, where she stopped crying for awhile and looked up at him. He was silghtly bended over her, making small cup of his body so that she would fit into him.

He was smiling, gentle and understanding, as his eyes, those dark blue pools of space, were showing her things like joy, relief and guilty, all at the same time. "So you had lost my ring and your parents ring?" He asked from her, getting small nod as her reply. His smile got slightly bigger at this and he talked at same time as he rummaged his pockets.

"You shouldn't worry about them, they were at good hands." His hand lifted something golden from his pocket, carching Rose off-guard. At his hand was gold ring that looked like mix of two rings. One white diamond was at middle of ring, surrounded by millions of little red jewels that reflected light perfectly. Diamond area was larger than rest of band and from inner band she could read two first words of carving that her ring had. As she was amazed by this, she didn't notice that Kidd had went to one of his knees, ring in his human hand. "Your first ring wasn't that amazing and moment was ruined by, several problems."

She giggled at memory, a sea monster attack, a pirate attack and a marine attack had happened all just before he could ask his question, but the icying in the cake was when his little brother came and started to flirt with her.

He had stormed to land and bought simpliest ring he could find before stormed back to his ship, shouting his question at the top of his lungs because of his agitation. Everybody had stopped their work and stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Then he was told that she had went to bar with his little brother. This had made him curse at high heavens and bulldoze back to town. He had literally ripped doors open from bar and like storm that threathened to electryfiy anybody in his way, he had walked to Rose and slammed ring on table, stating that this day forward, she was his. That said, he left the pub, grumbling about life's difficultness.

It was so hilarious, that every time she was reminded about it she would giggle or laugh, given situation. Kidd scowled at first, he too remebered that day but in loathing. Really, how hard could getting one ring and giving it to one human be? But when her giggles turned to laughter, he too smiled slightly.

After she had taken back her control, she looked curiously at him, begging for him to continue his talk. "So why don't we try this again?" He grinded at her before presented ring to her.

"Do you, Rose Donquixote, want to marry me?" She was unable to contain her excitment as she jumped to him, her lips kissing everywhere as she shouted between kisses.

"Yes *kiss*, yes *kiss*, of *kiss* cource *kiss* I *kiss* want!" She laid at end one big kiss on his lips, her mind in seventh heaven from joy.

He responded to her kiss, taking control of kiss and slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Her own wasn't unresponsive as it began wet battle with his, swirling and twirling between their mouths. After minute they sperated, breathing heavily as their forehead touched each other. He lifted her left hand, bringing it to their sight before slided golden band to her ring finger where it fitted perfectly. "It's beautiful, Kidd. Thank you." She whispered to him, smiling true smile at her fiance who grinded back at her.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Eustass." She laughed with him, thinking how suddenly it sounded right to her, like if she had born with that as her last name.

"Umm, Captain?" Voice from doorframe waked the two notoraious killers from their loving daze, their eyes hardening as they pinpointed voice to fearful teen at enterance of room. He sweated in his panic, stutering his thing out.

"Y-you we-were n-needed at d-deck." He gulped as his captain's eyes darkned by notch.

"I-it was em-emergency s-said ma-master K-Killer!" He squeaked out and tried to grow smaller under glaring eyes of leader. "Go." He didn't need to be told twice as when Kidd said last syllable, he was already half corridor away, leaving only dust cloud shaped like him behind. His glaring at empty air was interrupted by Rose's chortle, michievious glint in her eye.

"I hope you're not going to be that hard to our childrens." She said, making him smile evilly. "Only to the boys." She giggled and punched at his arm hard, but to him it felt like gentle slap. "And to our only daughter's boyfriends." He snorted, mean tone in his voice before left her there, laughing her ass off. "To what boyfriends?"

She quietened after while, huge smile straining her face muscles as she watched at door way that she had last seen him. She loved him so much, that sometimes she would just want to love him and become home wife, species she detested the most in world, just for him, but after while thinking would realize that she would never be able to do that.

First of all, it would require her to know how to cook, which was skill she lacked badly. Second of all, it would require her to worry over him everytime he walked out from her life and she wasn't quite sure she could survive that.

So pirate life it was to be, until both of them were too old to do nothing more than rot.

She felt her tears fall from her eyes, travelling over her cheeks, sliding over her skin before dropped down from end of her jaw, splashing on to her hands. Dropping her head, she observed her new ring where old and new was combined to become wonderful thing that would last until nothing was left.

It represented her love to him and his love to her. Under all those cold and harsh act, they were always both together like in a circle.

"Mama." She whispered to spirits that surely listened her and watched over her.

"I think I found my man." Tear dripped on white diamond, tear of happiness and relief. It could have been just her imagination, but she was compleatly sure she heard fleeting whisper behind her as ghost hand that she was only able to see sometimes leaved her shoulder as if it was sucked into another universe.

"I'm proud of you, Rose."

AN: My friend think this is cute, and I will agree to some point. But when I readed it second time, I felt puking all fluff out of me. God, if there is one, please help become cruel once again! Next chapter will be last and is called And that one time. This is Rose signing out!


	4. And that one time

And that one time

AN: Last on of series, feel happiness flow into your body. You don't need to read my bloody shit anymore about crying. I have bacome bored even myself and in truth if I readed something like this, I would leave immediatelly. But don't leave! Please don't! Tell me what is wrong with my writings, I need and pled to be told about my flaws. My friend can prove it! Love, Rose Hitogoroshi.

Rose was happy. Not just any happy, she felt wonderful.

Birds sang, sun shined and she was seen humming, certain lightness in her steps. People who saw her, shaked their heads, grumbling underneath their breath that she was 'mad from spring'.

Well, madness was already in her diagnosis, so she didn't care what other said about her.

And so what if it was spring. It would just mean that she and her sister would be able to move out from here.

Her hobbies were already noticed by marines, dead body of man about 20 years old was found at stairs of his workplace, and people here weren't all that kind anyway.

Whispering and crumbling as she walked past them was least she could hear if she walked in town. Insults were even more common, whore and slut being most common ones with bitch coming to good third place, but she wouldn't listen them.

If somebody had something to say to her, they would better come to say it to her face and not yell twenty meters from her.

She knew she wasn't most popular person in here, it was her sister who would worm her way to their hearts and was now hailed as princess by her abilities with medical instruments. It had happened many times in past.

Fang, her sister if you were asking, would be hailed and praised at everything she did as she was loathed and yelled at. But Rose wasn't mad about it.

She knew she had got enough of those flimsy praises and the hypocritical people who admired saviors who killed more than enemy who they loathed when she was younger.

She only found it sad. Fang would get good feeling, that was the point of getting her in these towns, but she would grow ignorant if she believed what others thought of her to be everything that counted. Hell, she even controlled her friend circles so that they would fit into norm!

Rose was always first to go, she didn't even need to be told. She knew she wasn't what people wanted to see. Crazed slut who had more blood on her hands than death reaper itself.

Rose chuckled to herself as walked past shop keepers who glared at her. She found it laughable everytime she heard those words.

Crazy didn't mean she was stupid, slut didn't mean she was easy to win and killer didn't mean she was always after blood.

She got her days, both in good and in bad, but to write her off as stereotypical madman was something she disagreed wholehearthly.

To become slut you would need to have a lot of sex right? Who they thought she had sex with, the ghosts?

No, it was these 'regular' man, who had loving marriadge and wonderful wife, but who couldn't tell to society that every saturday night they would tip toy to closest prostute and have dirty sex in cheap price of ten bucks per hour.

So in reality she was just crazy killer, but that could be just anyone.

She believed that in every person, there was hiding need to manipulate and murder things, be it helpless animals or strong human. She just proclaimed her thoughts out loud and was disliked because she was either right or wrong.

If she had hitted the spot, she would get beating and she would prove to herself right again. If they just leaved her be, she bowed to her audience and would confirm her belief that small percentage of people actually were worth while to get now.

Stupid she wasn't, she just found thinking too boring.

That's main reason why at that same day, she walked to dead ened, like many times before, and heard a group of people behind her.

Her smile, biggening because of this, flashed her teeth in darkness before she turned around to greet her punishment.

"Hello boys. How was your day?" She polietly asked from them, watching ten or so male trap her into corner. Different kind of weapons she saw peaking between their group, sharp and painful things that she wasn't quite sure she would survive without her ability.

"Oh, you don't like talking to me? How rude of you. Shamed be the day when..." Her sentance was stopped by firm punch to her face by one of them.

"Shut up slut." He sneered at her, his anger emitaiting from his posture. "Shut up and take what you deserve."

She coughed as he kicked her, almost opening her day old wound again. Soon hits were raining on her, piss, shit and semen throwed onto her as she was gagged by those same ingredients and tortured.

Her clothes were shreaded, her hair pulled, her body beaten black and blue and her holes abused but she kept her poker face. Like when she was younger, she travelled back to those old dreams, where she would sip tea with her grandmother and grandfather, eat cookies and listen stories of old days with childlike curiousity and excitment painted over her now older face.

She could tend her garden with grandmother or go fishing with grandfather but never would she frown. Always smile and laugh.

Day was old when she finally came back to it, feeling last pulls of civilians before her holes were once again filled with thick white goo, that would flow from her overused asshole and pussy.

She felt how they laughed at her pathetic sight, slapped her ass one more time to 'watch it all flow out' before stumbled out from ending, back to their normal and safe life where justicy was served and evil woman was punished.

She laied there, watching shadows fall over her before she stood up slowly, pain sparkling in her body everytime she moved. But like always, she just limped to her aparment, which was overpriced and dirty, and falled to her dusty bed, not bothering to clean herself up just now.

She just observed light that was hanging above her matress, a single lightbulb in simple chain swinged from one side to another by power of her door opening. Slowly, its swinging stooped and it just hanged from chain, string inside it it burning bright yellowly.

She was still using her poker face, nothing came out as she thought about her situation. They would leave tomorrow, no matter what.

Fang had to be satisfied by now, she had been treated like queen almost month. It was time to continue their adventures.

A small voice spoke deep inside her, the same voice that she had heard only when she was quessing whatever or not was she standing.

'But what if she wants to stay? Will you stay too? She is your sister and family means no one is left behind.'

Closing her eyes, she tried to think her answer but couldn't help but listen another voice that spoke up. This time she regonized it as her mind, it was the one that had won her inner battle years ago.

'Why should you stay? This place is no better than your uncle's place. Do you really want to die here just because one girl doesn't know what is what she should be after?'

Potraits of Fang, both good and evil, appeared in her eyes, swimming to her conciousness.

"I-I-I" She stutered, not knowing what to do.

'Oh come on Rose. It's not that hard. Just answer to us, do you want to stay here and die or do you want to leave and live?' Voices spoke together, three diffrent voices combinening to form one chilling voice.

"I-I-I..." She sighed. "I don't know." The Voice chuckled, mocking her with its diffrent tones.

'Well then, why don't you go and ask herself, does she want to you to stay or does she want you to leave?' Voice laughed and left her there, dirty, in pain and scared for their sisterhood.

Morning came faster than she liked. Sleep wasn't something she craved, so she was up all night like many nights before, her eyebags underneath her eyes growing bigger and darker by evey night. But it could covered with make up, like her bruises and cuts.

This was one of few skills she had mastered. Deception was one of her best traits and even then she knew she could get better.

Lying was her life, no whole truth would ever shine in her words. Only when she was with people she loved, she would feel comfortable to tell small truths about herself. Like how she trully felt and what she was scared off.

Other times, she would lie.

Her bravery, her talents, her charm. All of it was just game, a lie to her.

Perfume she used was made so that when she wanted, she could slightly control others. Only slightly and it only worked in what they thought about her.

She could make them love her if they like her and she couod make them hate her if they disliked her. To put it bluntly, she could enchant their feeling of her, nothing more, nothing less.

But if people hated her, like this city did, she was at their hands, helpless to change anything. That was why she didn't fight back, it would only get worse if her perfume was sensed by those rageful idiots.

During night 27, she always kept her calendar at right time, she washed her body and fixed her body up, so that she looked prenstably to others. Tan bodylotion over her bandages would act like her skin for this week, quite bit of her skin had ripped apart when spiked boot was kicked to her stomach, leaving nasty scar just next to her scar that she had aquired from in some battle.

Both went over her small stomach, red lines reching to her hip bone where you could still see handprints.

Fortunally her tattoes covered most of her back, right tight and right arm, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she was forced to cover any of them.

Large picture of rose been bitten by pair of wolf fangs were to symbolize Fang and her.

Her arm tattoo started from her shoulder and stopped at her elbow, numbers that seemd random forever attached to her skin. '8' '9' '14' and '18' went over her bicep, every number in their own line. Those years were her best years to date.

When she was 8, she met her father and Fang, two important persons in her life.

When she was 9, her father acknowledge her as his legal daughter and she started really have stedy income.

At age of 14, she met her man.

At age of 18, she got legally engaged to him and now, at age of 20, she was still waiting for their marriedge contract.

At her thigh, she had a black and white pirate mark of her father, Donquixote Doflamingo, who she missed very much.

'I could go look at papa. We haven't seen each others for years...' She thought bleakly as stared at grinding face of jolly roger that she was proud to wear.

Putting the idea into locker, she pulled her clothes on and went to look for her sister, who was somewhere in this city.

She found her. Living in the mansion with other healers, she was calmly sipping tea and enjoining good weather at back yard with two other nurses.

Rose watched her laugh daintly, covering her mouth with her hand as not to show others she was laughing.

She watched her talk everything with them, her fears, her love life, things that she found annoying.

She felt sad, at least she quessed it was sadness.

Fang wouldn't tell normally anything to her without some blackmailing or threthening, yet here she was witnessing her babble about anything related to herself with no problem.

Rose doubted Fang wanted to leave anymore. She had fine home, loving friends who did good things, bravery and confiedence to do good things and Rose just couldn't go there and ruin it.

Silently like ghost, she walked back to white, brick walls and was about to step through, her right foot already inside it, when she turned around and watched backwards.

Fang's laughter filled area, beautiful noise she could describe it. Rose gulped down her piece at throath and walked out from mansion, leaving Fang behind.

"Where had she went?" Fang asked to herself, walking circles in her room. She was nibbling her nails again, a bad habit of her when she was stressed as she walked on her blue carpet. Luxurious bed with light blue sheets was at end of room, directly across mahongy door which was years old. At bed's upper corners were two book shelves which holded many books differing in plot and gengre wise. She had readed through them all in week and was forced to borrow from main library.

At bed's left wall was huge window that allowed beautiful sight to city every morning. Opposite of them, over huge bed, was small desk where she did all paperwork, if she had any. Usually she didn't, she would always do them at her office, but that had kinda slipped from her mind after she heard that Rose was missing. For three days she had done nothing but worrying. Is she alright, is she hurt, is she prisoned? But as she was healer, she couldn't just go running around in mad search of her sister who was infamous of her ability to disappear in puff. What if someone was injured and she was out?

It was on her shoulders that everything was run smoothly, as it would be thought when you were head nurse of hospital. She had quickly turned from common nurse to head nurse, in just two weeks, because she **was** that good. These peoples weren't that great, they barely even knew that you don't put dirty needle inside someones veins, but they holded large knowledge over herbs and medicines. As it was natural island, they find every herb and plant they need just when they stroll in countryside. She lacked in this area and was determinted to learn their ways, that way she would be more useful to Rose.

Rose. She was found missing two days ago, but it was believed that she had left even earlier than that. A week ago was said to be better time of her disppearing. Since then, Fang had closed herself into her room, walking circles and eating her nails. Grandreserches were started, just because their lovely main nurse was worrying over this one person, but when she said she will particepate, she was denyied. 'You're needed in here', they would say to her. 'You're only person who could help citizens from their illness.' 'Yeah, flu and cough are indeed lethal...' She snorted, her feverious walking never stopping.

'Psychiatrist is what they need, not nurse. Fudging old men and women who think that sneezing is sign of heart attack...' She thought darkly, thinking how good they would be if thay had letted Rose do her job. Well, side job, if we are preciece. Her real job was afterall teacher, so she couldn't be psychiatrist whole timely. But now she was gone and Fang didn't know who to tell her bad feelings.

Nurses here were nice and fun to be with, but she couldn't shake he feeling off that they were being nice just to kiss her ass. True friend would drop anything off if she needed them, right? Well, she had been needing a friend for two days, yet none of nurses came in here. They didn't come check her if she had eaten any!

'Fuck this!' She suddenly shouted in her mind, slamming her foot down. 'I will search sis, no matter what those hags want me to do!' She walked through her door, staying in their so called 'invisble mode'. Only haki users could see and feel them as to naked eye it seemed like they really did disappear. Great asset in surprise attack, but could be difficult at times, to her atleast. Rose had gotten hang of turning other objects invisble too, but Fang has never learned it.

She just didn't want to use her ability all together in battles, so she didn't learn that way. In normal situations she wouldn't mind and sometimes pratical jokes that Rose did were funny, but in battle she felt too much like ghost. She heard and saw those souls that still lingered around in battles, drawen like moths to flame everytime a fight started.

It was one downside of their ability. Only ghosts and very spiritfull peoples saw souls and as they were only ghosts that lived, they wailed at them, complaining about their pains. She didn't want to hear them, those desperate voices of adults and childrens who howled and cried loudly, be it night or day. Rose didn't see them as clearly as she did, she said that she only saw some faces and bodyparts of them, but she could hear them as clearly as Fang did.

'Souls who haven't been satisfied,' Rose had started when she had asked why they were so many souls lingering around battles. 'need to devour other souls until they are fullfilled. At battlefield, you are more likely die than at safety of your home.' That was why she didn't like to use her ability or kill people. She turned herself to medical line, where people were saved and not destroyied.

Rose was very good anatom teacher and while her knowledge of medicals was small, "Press at wound and bloodflow will stop.", she had enough under her belt to survive through most accidents that she tended to get herself into. But she didn't know everything and that was what made Fang so restless.

What if she got another heart attack, what if her asthma worsened, what if all her smoking had damaged her lungs too much and she died by suffocation? Her walk quickned at these thoughts, Rose's address her only destination for now. As buildings became more and more run down and people got more threathening looking, Fang got a heavy rock in her stomach.

Rose would usually live in more run down aparment, but that would only be when there was her gang besides her. Last time she readed the news, her gang hadn't reached the Grand line yet. Finally, she came to Rose's address and gasped. It was still miraciously standing building that had words 'Slut den' and 'bitch's place' spraied all over breaking walls. Somehow, she knew that these were ment for Rose.

She had heard these words been yelled at street to somebody, but when she asked who they were yelled at, she would get 'black haired freak' as answer. Now she understood. 'Oh Rose, what else have you been hiding from me?' She thought, remembing all those times in past when same things had been yelled at Rose but when she thought they were yelled to someone unimportant to her. Slowly she climbed upwards from fire escape ladders, she really doubted that ones at inside would endure her weight.

She got to top floor, where Rose should be residicying, but when she founded no one inside she became to panic. "What I was think?" She hitted herself at forehead. "Of cource she couldn't be just sitting here. She is lost, not hiding." She turned around, trying to think what to do. "Clues! I have to find clues!" Shouting joyfully, she turned aparment up side down. But nothing was found. No piece of paper, note or another way of communication. Just dust over dust. Fang sat on floor where dirty blanket was thrown by herself in her mad search for clues. Matress was only slightly better than thing wood board, bending if any preassure was put on it, and only thing that kept it up was cabinet thrown down, acting as legs and body of bed.

Nothing else was there. Lightbulb in chain hanged from ceiling, matress that could be compared to torture table with all those spings poking their sharp ends to your back, cabinet being only thing in moderate good state and a blanket that she seriously doubted was ever cleaned. Something caught her eye thought. Behind opened door, only one to lead out, was something.

She climbed back to her feet and quietly walked to it. Closing door gently, she revalved broken wall that was made by human. Lines of where wall was cutted out were clear and sharp, like if they made preciecly for smaller humans. Something reacked from other side, burning her noise with smell of death and rotting flesh.

Pulling in all bravery she got, she stepped through crack, grimazing as she heard dull splush under her foot. But she won her reaction of looking down, it was hopefully already dead rat. Stress over word hopefully.

When she was fully inside, she almost throwed up. Revolting stench lingered around what looked like bathroom, coming most likely from all deceased animals who some were already under thick mould layer, relesing lethal toxins to air. Keeping one hand over her nose and using one hand as her wall guide, which were by the way very slippery because of slime, she walked through cemetary of pets, flinch everytime she heard that same dull splat as her shoe stepped over anything once living. It wasn't that long room, but to her, it could have been longest room in her life. In darkness with smell so revolting that she wanted to vomit and perished pets which made the smell, she felt like she was pulled down to Hell.

Finally her hand founded door handle at other end of room and with no pre-judgement over it, she opened it swiftly, closing it behind her with even quicker moves. She breathed out heavily, feeling relief of not being forced to stay in that repulsive room.

She found herself in much bigger room, last one could barely held bed and that was only thing in there, as this one had actual bed, dresser and table with chair. All was neatly at there, even symmetrically if she dared to say.

Bed was in pristine condition with pillow being fluffed out perfectly, sheet under it without any wrinkles and even decorative sheet that hided matress was put millimeter preciecly, exactly one point half centimeters away from floor. Floor was clean, so clean that she could hear slight squeking under her now dirty shoes. Dresser was polished, its beautyfull dark wood shining in sun that came from clear window that had pure clean curtains at sides. At table was a lamp, hunching over table, as it watched note under it with its lightbulb eye.

Fang's face grew cheerfull as she saw it and she ran to it, grasping it between her two hands as she said readed through it, sitting on wood chair that she pulled when she saw it was long letter. At end of note she had tears on her face. "Oh Rose, how much you hided from me?" She wondered to herself before caught an arrow that pointed at back side of paper. Turning around it with deliebert slowness, she readed Rose's last words out loud.

"P.s I had went to my papa's place, so don't worry about me! You just train there or anywhere you want, I will do the same. See you next year at Shaky's bar at three o'clock!" She lowered her eyes a notch to read extra sentance. "P.p.s If you aren't there at that time, I will make an accident to happen on your parents." She stared with wide eyes at small paper note where surprsingly good handwritting made curvy and grazeful letters dance with elegance. "

She knew my parents..." Was only thing she could whisper. "She bloody knew my parents yet never told me!" She shouted in rage, almost ripping note apart. Her lifelong dream was meet them once and make them proud of her alongside of Rose. She wanted to know was it true, was she an accident. But now it seemed that her parents, who were thought to be dead, were alive and Rose had knew it!

"Rose! You damned sister of mine! I will get you from this!" Even if she was angry at her, hell she wanted to kill her, she couldn't help but smile. This was a girl, no, a woman that she had knewn for most of her life. Even if she kept in dark at somethings, she believed that Rose wouldn't keep her promise.

She knew about her goal and if there was something she still honored, it seemed she had alot that she honored afterall, it was goals. Becauce if you had a goal in your life, you would try to achieve it and most of times it would require getting better. That was what she admired, not always honored though.

Strenght. She would latch onto stronger indivulands and be amazed of their strenght, be it physical or psysical. She would try to learn their techniques or, if they had one, their motivation.

So no, Rose couldn't make herself to kill them, hurt maybe but not to kill. "How troublesome." Fang sighed to herself but laughed after while. "No use just standing here, better go training so I don't get bored!" She laughed even nore at that.

Truth was, she had almost learned everything she needed about herbs. Just about week of her learning and teaching new nurses and she could be safe to sail away, but apperantly Rose had grown too land anxious and left without her.

Her face turned sour though as she remembered that she needed to walk trough that disgusting cleaning room. "And that smell. Ugh!" She said to herself, almost feeling her stomach content climb up to her throath. "There has to be another way out." She mumbled to herself, dismissing any idea of this being false.

Searching quickly around, she founded ladders going down just under sparklingly clean window. She looked down and suddenly got chills at her back. She had never liked high places, only if it was done by nature then yes, but ladders were so high up and ground was so long way down that she felt lightheaded by just watching it. Gulping down her own fears over heights, she would never ever go throught that Room, yes, with a big R, she stepped outside, her knees shaking slightly even when she only concentraited in getting to first step.

Breathing out in try of relaxing herself, she took another step downwards and knew that this would take time. 'Anything other than that mockery of graveyard.' Her mind said with steel strong voice and she kept climbing down, not once looking down too much so that she wouldn't get scared and lose her grip.

30 minutes later

Fang breathed out in relief when her feet finally touched solid ground. Those minutes were her scariest since she found out that Rose hadn't taken her medicines.

Sweat dripped from her forehead and she wiped it away with sleeve of her hoodie, not feeling too picky about where her fear's symbols would go. Sun was high over her, caressing her with hot rays that had made other peoples go to some shade. Only bravest stayed under sun when it was middle of sky during summer, and even then they drank alot of water and would take breaks between their work.

Usually Fang would love this moment of day. She would coddle up in drifty house and read books, sipping lemonade that she was offered by Rose, who could only do drinks without failing miserably. But now she could only walk back to stuffy mansion where paperwork waited for her.

'Hope I can survive these last weeks without Rose.' She thought, now appriciating her crazy ideas that would cheer her life. 'It's going to be one loooong and dull year.' She said in her mind as she already heard panicked yells of nurses-to-be.

Plastering her kindest smile, she walked to their line of sight, bracing herself for relieved yells and overattached girls. When first dozen pair of feet were running towards her, yelling for "Fang-sama", she sighed in disappointment. 'Yep, one long and dull year.'

AN: Aaaand that's it. Phew! Five more chapters poted in just one day, ain't that good! And yes, you are allowed to review, I will not bite your head off even if it is a hate letter that turns somehow into how my mother is fat and stupid, she is sometimes, and how I shouldn't live in here, I agree wholeheartly, just tell me something. I try to fix it up. This is Rose, signing out!


End file.
